


Be Good For Daddy

by LilyannStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home and you just can’t help yourself. He is a sex god. Just one kiss and one whisper of ‘Daddy’ and you’re both going nuts for each other. Also, Harry has a little surprise for you ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good For Daddy

“Hello, Beautiful,” Harry says as he walks through the door, a black bag in one of his big hands.

“Hi!” I call back. “What you got there?”

“A surprise for later,” he winks, the right side of his face pulling up into his characteristic smirk. The thin white t-shirt he’s wearing hangs loosely on his frame, stretched slightly by his broad shoulders and revealing hints of the tattoos underneath. I watch him as he rummages through the kitchen, his slight muffin top revealed when he reaches into the cupboard for the box of tea.

“You wants some tea, love?” he calls.

“Huh?” I ask, shaking my head. “Oh, yeah, thanks,” I mutter, embarrassed.

“Lost in thought, huh?”

“Just a bit,” I laugh, my face reddening.

I turn my attention back to the TV in an attempt to clear my head, but can only focus on the sounds of him moving about in the kitchen. I hear him hum to himself, Gorilla by Bruno Mars, and my blush reddens. Even in the other room, he has my heart racing.

I take a deep breath as the kettle begins to whistle, knowing he’ll be in the room soon. Moments later, he walks in, two large, skilled hands gripping two cups of tea as impossibly long jean sheathed legs pull him towards me.

“Here ya go, love,” he says, handing me my tea - two sugars and a bit of milk, just how I like it.

“Thank you,” I mutter as he plops down next to me. The scent of tea combined with the clean, fresh, and manly aroma wafting from Harry makes my head spin.

As I sip my tea, my entire consciousness is focused on Harry and his slight movements beside me. The rise nad fall of his calm breath, the pursing of his pink lips as he sips his tea, the unwittingly seductive way he pushes his hair away from his face.

He sips his tea with his left hand, draping his right arm around my shoulder. My entire body tenses with anticipation and I lick my lips absentmindedly.

“You alrigh’, love?” he asks, and I hum in response, afraid that if I speak, my voice will reveal my arousal.

Harry leans in, brushing his nose against my cheek before kissing it gently. I can feel the remnants of his last sip of tea against my cheek and the slightest bit of saliva mixed in as he lets his lips linger against my skin. My breath hitches in my throat, my heart beats at an alarming rate, and I can feel my sweat glands kick into overdrive as my pussy begins to clench involuntarily.

Harry nuzzles in closer to my ear and I don’t doubt he’s caught every little change in my body.

“Why are you so tense, Kitten?” he breathes against my ear, his breath causing my skin to tingle and goosebumps to raise on my arms.

“Are you a horny girl?” he whispers, his voice deep and sultry, and this time I not only feel his breath but his lips against my skin. I bite my lip in response and I can feel his lips turn up into a smile.

“Oh, Y/N, are you a horny girl…for Daddy?” he moans and I can’t contain my responding whimper.

With that, Harry moves at an alarming speed, placing his half full cup of tea on the coffee table along with my full one. I remain sitting in a daze, blinking quickly to wipe the fog from my mind and before I know it, my arms are around Harry’s neck, my legs around his slender waist, and he is carrying me to the bedroom.

Harry tosses me onto the bed, tumbling down after me and within seconds, our lips are attached in a wet, hot embrace, my hands are in his hair, and his hands begin to explore my body. His fingers trail down my neck, over my chest, until he is lightly cupping my boob, his fingertips ghosting over my nipples which can now be seen through my bra and t-shirt. His other hand grips my waist, his long fingers digging into my skin.

The kiss is a mess of teeth, tongues, lips, and hot breath and I am completely lost in his embrace. My hand wanders down his back, feeling his muscles move beneath my fingertips. I grip the hem of his shirt and tug, making it pool beneath his armpits. He pulls his hands away from me just long enough for me to remove his shirt, and then they’re back, sliding beneath my shirt, grazing along the sensitive skin of my stomach before gripping my breast again.

I shift my hips upwards, grinding into him as I whimper, “Daddy,” against his lips and I feel him harden through his jeans. He releases a low growl and bites particularly hard on my bottom lip, making me moan again.

“Y/N, baby, I want you,” he breathes as his mouth moves his lips to my neck, nibbling the skin there.

“Ahhh, I want you too, Daddy,” I moan out, stretching my neck to give him better access. His hands push my shirt higher and higher up above my boobs and I raise my arms allowing him to pull it off of me. Once it’s gone, he settles his face in the valley between my breasts, kissing, licking, and biting them as his huge hands push them together.

I place my hands on his shoulders pushing him off of me and roll us over so I’m straddling his hips. I sit up, his bright green eyes on me as I reach back to unclasp my bra, throwing it on the floor. His eyes light up in awe.

“You’re so beautiful, Kitten,” I smile and lean forward, my bare chest pressed against his as I kiss him deeply. His hands grip my ass, squeezing and spanking as I kiss him and grind my hips down, giving us both a beautiful friction. I place my lips at the base of his neck before licking up his throat until I reach his ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe.

“You’re so good for Daddy,” he moans throatily, his accent somehow thickening with his arousal.

Slowly I let my lips travel from his ear, down his neck, down his muscular chest, over his defined stomach covered in ink, until I am kissing and nibbling the skin just above his waistband between his hip tattoos. My fingers deftly undo his jeans and I lick and kiss his considerable length through his tight briefs, making him groan. He places one arm behind his head, burying his face in his toned bicep. I tug on his pants and he lifts his hips obligingly. Though I struggle, I manage to remove his insanely tight jeans quickly and am soon settled back between his legs. I stare at his cock, it’s resting on a trimmed bed of thick dark hair, long and decently thick, slightly pink and darkening towards the tip. A thick vein travels up the bottom of his cock, slightly left from center, and I lick a stripe along it, and get a shaky moan from him. I gently cup his tight balls, running my fingertips over the soft skin. I grip his base, nuzzling my face along his length.

“Please, Baby Girl,” he moans.

I place a kitten lick at his tip before murmuring, “Yes, Daddy.”

I feel his cock flex in my hand before I wrap my lips around his red tip and suckle gently, swirling my tongue around him. He moans as he places a hand in my hair, gripping tightly.

“That’s it, Baby. That’s a good girl,” he moans as I begin to bob my head up and down his length. I bob my head faster and faster as he guides my head and thrusts up into my mouth every once in a while.

I pull off his cock, “Do you like that, Daddy?”

“Mmmhmmm,” he moans.

I kitten lick his cock, tasting the salty bead of precum that has built up there.

“What’s my surprise, Daddy?” I ask innocently.

“Oh shit, I forgot! I’ll be right back, Kitten,” he hops out of bed, his hard cock swinging between his legs and I marvel at his glory.

Once he’s left the room, I rid myself of the rest of my clothes and lie back on the bed. He walks back in, his cock having softened slightly and hanging a bit lower than before.

“I think you’re going to like this, Kaitlyn,” Harry smirks. “Close your eyes, love.”

I do as I’m told, feeling the bed bend beneath his weight. He skims his fingers up my leg, over my pussy, up my stomach, between my breasts, up my neck, and along my lips. I open my mouth willingly and he dips his finger inside. He moans as I suck on his fingers and I feel his lips against my ear.

“That’s a good girl. Keep those beautiful eyes closed, Y/N.”

The next thing I know, I feel a soft piece of fabric against my eyes.

“That’s it, Baby.”

He ties the blindfold on my, then kisses my lips. The softness of them like velvet against me. I feel his strong hands on my thighs, his fingers teasing across my skin, up and down, brushing over my pussy, making me whimper in want.

“Do you want Daddy’s fingers, Kitten?”

“Yes!” I whisper.

“Yes, what, my love?”

“Yes Daddy!”

And with that, Harry plunges two fingers within my folds, expertly manipulating my flesh. He pumps his fingers inside me slowly but deeply. As he fingers me, he explores my inner thigh with his lips, tongue, and teeth, all with their very own unique texture against my skin, and each one making me shiver. Harry curls his fingers upwards massaging my g-spot incessantly. His lips continue to travel up my thigh, gently grazing my skin until he’s just beneath my pussy. His fingers continue, but he suck my thigh vigorously, obviously attempting to create a mark. As the pleasure inside me grows, I moan out Harry’s name. Immediately he stops everything.

“Excuse me,” he asks.

For a moment I whine in confusion, then realize my mistake.

“Daddy!” I moan loudly and immediately I feel Harry’s face between my legs. His tongue works me skillfully, lapping up my wetness before he moves on to suck my clit while he continues to finger me. My legs begin to shake and my moans get louder until I am nearing my orgasm.

“Are you gonna come for Daddy?” he asks, sensing my nearing climax.

“Yes Daddy! Can I please come?” I moan, my legs beginning to clamp around his head.

“Come for me, Kitten,” he whispers then goes back to work on my clit.

“Daddy, I’m coming!” I scream while Harry eats me with vigor and everything turns white, my entire body going weak. Harry continues as I come down from my orgasm before pulling away from me. I feel his body atop of mine and know that we are no where near done.

“You taste so good, baby! You wanna taste yourself?” he asks.

“Yes please, Daddy,” I moan and he kisses me harshly, letting me taste my sweet juices as I feel him line himself up with my entrance.

“It’s my turn to come now, Kitten,” he purrs into my ear before he plunges himself fully into my tight, wet pussy. He doesn’t give me time to adjust as he pounds into me hard and fast, but I don’t mind. I feel his teeth rake over my neck, collarbones, shoulders, and ears while he uses my body to pleasure his own.

“Feel so good, Kitten. You feel so good for Daddy,” he groans into my neck, his hips slapping against my thighs, fucking me balls deep.

I clench my walls tightly around him, loving the feeling of him filling me up. His pace increases and begins to become sloppy. I reach down to grab his tight ass, helping to push him deeper inside me. His moans fill my ears and consciousness, and I clench harder, silently begging him to come.

“Fill me up, Daddy,” I whisper.

“Not yet, Kitten,” he says to my surprise. “Wanna look into your eyes,” he grunts, the difficulty of holding back his orgasm evident.

Quickly I remove my blindfold and I see nothing but a sea of green. His eyes remain locked with mine, his breath comes in pants, and he moans loudly when he finally comes inside me with a few final sloppy thrusts.

“Fuck, Y/N! You’re so fucking good!”

After a moment, he collapses next to me, one hand draped across my waist. He nuzzles his face into my neck lovingly, his breathing still ragged.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
